Naruto's Perfect Life
by Darkflash
Summary: What if Naruto was treated like a hero like the 4th wanted? He gets a new life, a new family, and a new team. He gets adopted by Kurenai and Itachi. strong/smart/genjutsu using Naruto  NaruXTema KureXItachi
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto's Perfect Life**

**This will be about Naruto growing up with everyone thinking of him as a hero like the 4****th**** wanted. He will get adopted by Kurenai. His team will be different. It will be a strong/genius Naruto **

**Naruto X Temari **

_October 10_

_After the sealing of the nine tailed fox_

_In the hokage's office_

"Are you sure about this Kurenai?" the 3rd hokage asked the red eyed, black haired kunoichi.

She looked down at the newborn baby boy in her hands. She watched him sleep peacefully and smiled. "Yes I'm sure. I own it to Kushina sensei to make sure her son is looked after and lives a happy life. The 4th hokage said that he wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero and trusts the villagers to do that, but I don't.

"Alright, but are you sure you're ready to take care of a child?" he asked

"I think I can handle that, but what if there are attacks on him?" she asked

"I was thinking the same thing." He thought for a moment before speaking again, "Okay, I'm going to assign you a guard. I will also higher your pay so you can afford the extra things that Naruto will need."

"Okay. May I take Naruto home now?" Kurenai asked

"Yes you may go. An anbu will be at your house soon." The hokage said

"Thank you." Kurenai bowed slightly because of Naruto in her arms and walked out.

When she was gone, 'Who would be a good body guard for Naruto and Kurenai?' he thought to himself

He thought for a while and decided. "Yes he will do." He told his secretary to call Itachi Uchiha for a mission.

_In the hokage's office again_

_This time with Itachi_

"I understand." Itachi said coldly

"Listen Itachi, I don't want you to do this if you don't want to."

"I will do the mission."

"But the thing is I don't want you to think of it as a mission. You are going to be living with Kurenai and help her take care of Naruto. You will act like a father not a body guard." The third explained

Itachi nodded, "But you to protect him for attacks?"

"Yes, well would you protect your little breother or even your own son from an attack?" the hokage asked

"Yes."

"Well that is the same thing you will do. You are now not going to be part of the anbu and will be a normal jonin." Sarutobi explained

"Yes sir."

"So do you take the mission of helping protect and care for Naruto Uzumaki."

"Yes I accept." Itachi said

"Alright you may leave."

Itachi bowed and left to go to Kurenai's house.

The hokage sighed, 'If anyone will whoop Itachi into shape and into a real person it is Kurenai. Now I have to remember to tell her to try and help him.'

_At Kurenai's house_

Kurenai's house wasn't very big. It was a two story house but, still small. There was one master bedroom and another small one which she turned into a play room for Naruto. There was 1 ½ bath, a nice kitchen, a fairly large living room, and a small room for her ninja gear.

For now Naruto's crib was in her room so she could watch him.

She placed the sleeping boy in the crib and looked at the time. '9:47 it is late enough. I'm tired and am going to sleep.

She changed, got ready, and was about go to bed when she heard someone knocking at her door.

'It is probably the anbu the hokage sent over.'

She opened the door to see Itachi Uchiha standing there without his anbu uniform which was strange because there were rumors saying that the only time he took it off was in the shower. They say that he is so serious about being an anbu that he always wore it in case a mission came up.

"May I come in?" Itachi asked politely

Kurenai nodded and led him to the living room.

"So you are the anbu assigned to guard Naruto?"

"Kind of," Itachi handed her a note.

"Huh…" Kurenai opened it up.

_Kurenai,_

_I assigned Itachi to be the guard of Naruto. He will help you protect Naruto and care for him. He will be living with you. I hope this is okay with you. I want Itachi to open up and show more emotion and be less cold. I think you and Naruto can help with that. Itachi will act more like a father than a guard so treat him well. _

_If you need anything or have questions just come see me._

_Thank you,_

_The 3__rd __hokage_

"Okay so do you have all your stuff?" Kurenai asked

"I brought most of the stuff I need. If I need other things I can go get it." Itachi said

"Alright, well it is getting late. Um… can we take turns waking up to check on the baby?" Kurenai suggested

"Ya sure thing, but where will I be staying?" Itachi asked

"Um… well there is only one bed room and you won't be able to hear Naruto from down stairs if you sleep on the couch. So…" Kurenai thought

"I can sleep on the floor." Itachi suggested

"No you're my guest." Kurenai was cut off

"Actually I was told to not be treated as a guest." Itachi stated to let her know that he didn't want special treatment.

The two argued a little. 'Man a couple of minutes and we are already fighting like an old couple' Kurenai thought.

But the two came up with a compromise. They both were going to sleep on the bed. It was a king sized bed so they would both sleep on opposite sides.

_A month later_

_At the Uchiha complex _

"Dad I'm not killing Naruto." Itachi said

"You will follow my orders. The hokage already refused to let me turn him into a weapon for the clan and village." Fugaku shouted at his son

"So you want me to kill him?"

"Yes"

"Well I'm not doing it. He is just an innocent child." Itachi said

"Itachi if you don't do this I will have you disowned from the clan."

"I don't care."

"Fine you are no longer an Uchiha. Get your things and get out."

_At the hokage's office_

Itachi went to talk to the third hokage.

"So Fugaku wanted you to kill Naruto and he is planning an attack against the leaf."

"Yes" Itachi confirmed

"Alright I will get on this. Thank you Itachi."

"Um… before I go I want to ask you something."

"Yes, what is it?" the third asked curiously

"I want to be Naruto's legal father."

The hokage smiled, "You want to adopt him."

Itachi nodded

"Well we have some paperwork to sign." The hokage smiled, 'He really is opening up.'


	2. Chapter 2

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_** This is a short chapter because it is the last baby Naruto part and I am updating my other story Trust**_**. If you like this story please check out my other work.**_

_**Important**_

**To all you people who read my stories. I have gotten around 300 alerts for my four stories and only 48 reviews for all of them. So please review because it makes me want to continue cause people read my work and like it. **

**Thanks-**

_5 months later_

Note :

Naruto is 6 months old

Kurenai is 15 years old

Itachi is 16 years old

(Yes the ages of Kurenai and Itachi are different ages. I made them older. Cause it is my **fic **and remember it is **fiction** so don't get mad about it.)

Kurenai had started dating 3 months ago and the two were now happily taking care of Naruto as his 'Moma and Dadddy.'

Kurenai got Naruto dressed in a pair of white shorts and a red t shirt. Then she put on some socks and a pair of tiny white sneakers. "Come on Naruto," she said sweetly, "we are going to see Daddy at the ramen stand."

Naruto clapped his hands happily, "Yeeaaah Rar-man"

Kurenai smiled at his cuteness. She walked out holding his hand to help him walk the long walk.

People smiled and waved when they saw Naruto and Kurenai.

One old lady walked up to them, "How are you two doing?"

"We're fine, thanks. How about you?" Kurenai asked

"I'm fine. I will leave you two to do whatever you are up to. Bye." The old lady said

"See you." Kurenai said

"Bii" Naruto waved his hand in a wild manner.

They walked to Ichiraku and saw Itachi standing outside waiting for them.

"Dadddy!" Naruto smiled and ran over to Itachi.

Itachi bent down and scooped him up. "Hey buddy."

"Hi"

The three ate there ramen, well Itachi and Kurenai ate theirs and they fed Naruto.

_Timeskip 11 years_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys- **

**There is an IMPORTANT message at the bottom**

***Okay I know I said in the last chapter that it would be an 11 year time skip, but it's not. Sorry for the confusion. It is because I read reviews saying that people liked the cute baby Naruto so I am going to do more.**

****Remember to review XD**

_3 Years and Six Months Later_

Note:

Naruto is 4 years old

Kurenai is 18 years, 6 months old

Itachi is 19 years, 6 months old

_Flashback _

-Kurenai and Itachi had been dating for almost 4 years now.

Kurenai had dropped off Naruto at Kakashi's house. She had left him when he said he was going to change his pants. She scarred him very badly to make sure he wouldn't do anything perverted around Naruto.

Itachi had planned a date for them because it was the 3rd anniversary since they started dating.

_Timeskip_

_To the date_

"Kurenai will you marry me." Itachi said getting down on his knees while pulling out a ring.

Kurenai's eyes went wide. Her heart stopped beating. It took a few seconds for her to process what had just happened. She smiled, "Yes."

_End Flashback_

A four year old Naruto waddled down the aisle carrying the rings for the wedding of his adopted mom and dad.

(I am going to skip most of the wedding because I don't know what happens in a wedding.)

"You may now kiss the bride."

Itachi and Kurenai kissed.

(Another note- Sasuke is not the ring bearer and stuff because Itachi is not part of the Uchiha Clan so he doesn't talk to them.)

_Next Year_

Note:

Naruto is 5 years old

Kurenai is 19 years, 6 months old

Itachi is 20 years, 6 months old

Itachi Uchiha, Kurenai Uchiha, and Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki were sitting together after dinner.

"So Naruto do you want to be a ninja too?" his mom asked

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the bestest ninja ever. I'm going to be better than you, and dad, and, the old man (3rd hokage), and the fourth hokage. (Who is still his hero.)

"Okay, then how would you like me and your mom to train you? That way we can help you reach your goal one day." Itachi said

"Yeah." Naruto nodded excitedly

(Itachi is not in the anbu anymore and he is not a cold killer.)

"Okay then tomorrow I am going to show you some weapons. And your mom can help you with chakra control." Itachi said

"That will work." Kurenai said

"Okay."

_Later at the Uchiha complex_

Itachi snuck into the Uchiha complex.

_Flashback_

"So I only have to kill the people involved in the attack that is going to be against the village?" Itachi asked

"Yes," the third hokage answered

"So I can spar the innocent, the elderly, women, and children." Itachi questioned

"Yes, but if they see that it is you, then you must kill or wipe their memory with the mangekyou sharingan." The hokage stated

"Yes sir." Itachi said

"Then go and make sure know one finds out."

"But may I tell Kurenai?" Itachi asked

"That I will leave up to you." Sarutobi said

"Alright," Itachi bowed and left to go to his former family complex.

_End Flashback_

"Itachi wait! We can work this out. Can't we talk about this?" Fugaku scrambled on the ground with panic

"No we can't." Itachi took his swords and slashed, slitting his father's throat.

He then wiped out the other ninja involved with the plot against the leaf village. On the way he knocked out and used his mangekyou to wipe the memory of the others.

(I know that wasn't a giant violent scene, so sorry, but this part isn't that important.)

Itachi went home. Naruto was already sleeping since it was late. Kurenai was in the living room waiting for him.

He decided that he would tell her about the massacre.

In their bedroom he explained everything. How he killed his father and others and how he knocked out everyone else. She sat quietly and listened. When he finished she comforted him.

Itachi had killed hundreds before and never felt anything. It didn't affect him much killing his father. He never was a good dad and the fact that he was going to attack his son was unforgiveable.

_The Next Day_

Naruto woke up when a splash of cold water hit his face. "Ahh…" he sat up.

"Good morning Naruto." Kurenai smiled

"Was that really needed mom?" Naruto asked shaking the water out of his hair

"Yes, now get ready and meet me down stairs in 20 minutes." She said

"20 minutes! What about breakfast?" Naruto panicked

Kurenai smiled evilly, "You will get that after our training session. Now hurry!"

_20 Minutes Later _

"Okay like your daddy said yesterday, I am going to teach you chakra control. That way you can do amazing jutsu more easily.

She spent the next 30 minutes explaining about being a ninja, using chakra, and chakra control.

Then, for 2 hours she had him do chakra control exercises.

By the time the session was finished Naruto was panting and sweating. He was tired because his mom had him do the tree climbing exercise. He had gotten up half way.

Kurenai thought, 'He really has a large charka supply if he can climb up half the tree at such an early age. If he mastered chakra control, then he could really become a great ninja.'

_With Itachi_

After breakfast Naruto went to train with his dad.

Naruto walked outside to see his dad in front of a table full of weapons. There were knives, daggers, swords, axes, battle hammers, clubs, kunai, shurikens, claws, and many more.

"Naruto, it is time for you to pick a weapon." Itachi said

**For those of you read and review my story – Please tell me what kind of sword Naruto should have. Explain what weapon he should use. Thanks :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I decided that if more people review for my stories I'll update faster so REVIEW!**

**Thanks**

**Darkflash- XD**

- | = = = = = = = = = = = = = = Extra: Naruto's swords are twin blades

Naruto walked around the table in awe. He picked up a 6 inch long knife and tested the weight. "These are for me?"

"Well in a way, yes. These are weapons from the Uchiha clan and some are mine. But I want you to pick one and I am going to train you with it." Itachi said.

For a couple of minutes Naruto walked around the table looking at the weapons. There was one that really caught his eye. It was a pair of twin swords. They were 3 and a half feet long each. The hilts on the swords were black with a blood red guard. And there was a sparkling gem on the top of the hilt. The blade was silver and was made of a strong, but flexible metal. They were light weight and had a nice black sheath with a gold design of a swirl at the top.

He picked them up and unsheathed them. Naruto smiled, "I like these."

Itachi smiled remembering those blades. "That is a coincidence."

"Huh…" A confused Naruto asked

"Naruto you know who your real dad was right?" Itachi asked

Naruto nodded.

"He was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze," Itachi explained "Those used to be his swords and then he gave them to me."

_Flashback_

_Itachi POV_

_It was my first mission as an ANBU and our team captain was none other than Minato Namikaze. The mission was to take out a Rock village assassin squad. _

_The mission facts were wrong because it was not a small 4 man squad; it was a large 50 man army. And to top that they were informed and were ready to attack when our squad got there. We were absolutely going to die. _

_But our captain just told us to stand back. _

_He went up to me and gave me his swords. He told me to hold them and use them to protect the others. _

_Then, he did the impossible. He pulled out a scroll and tons kunai came out. They were special kunai. They had three prongs and he used them to teleport. _

_He wiped out the entire army and revealed his new technique, step of the flying thunder god, the move that gave him his name Konoha's Yellow Flash. _

_He walked back to us and I handed him his swords, but he told me to keep them if I promised to use them to protect the ones I loved._

_I used them well. They helped me a lot. But I stopped using them when he died in memory of him._

_Flashback End_

"But now I want you to have them. I know your dad would." Itachi said

Naruto smiled, "Thank you."

For the next half an hour Itachi explained swordsmanship, sword styles, and strategies with twin blades. Then, for a couple hours afterwards, he spent actually training Naruto with the swords.

Needless to say, Naruto was a natural at using the swords. He had gotten down the basic form, style, strikes, and learned how to affectively use the swords. Like when to block, slash, parry, jab, and dodge.

So Naruto's first day of training (at age 5). For the next day for three years Naruto trained with his adopted parents.

By the time Naruto was 8 years old he was at the level of a mid-gennin. He had a good mastery of chakra control and was working on his chakra infinities. He was build a lot of muscle for an 8 year old and had a high above average speed. He was a specialist with a sword and using gen jutsu. He also knew quite a few nin jutsu including all the academy jutsu.

Now he was going to the academy for 4 years. There he would review the basics, practice a little, and work on teamwork. If he didn't have to he wouldn't go because he was strong enough, but he didn't have practice working together.

His parents were still going to train him, but not as much.

_The first day at the academy_

Naruto really wasn't into learning about the village history. Instead, he practiced with pranks and of course ditching class. (Which he didn't do as much because of Kurenai. Itachi doesn't care much.)

He sat in the back of the classroom with Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame. Naruto had a rivalry with Sasuke because Sasuke was told by the other members of the Uchiha clan that Itachi was a traitor. So, he was told not to befriend Naruto.

_Timeskip to graduation day_

**I want you to please give me your opinion on what the teams will be. Thanks-**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone-**

**I just want you to know I meant that I will update faster if more people review. So thanks to all of you who did.**

**Special thanks to Julius E. Tobias who gave me the idea for the teams.**

**Anyway remember, Review!**

**Darkflash-**

_Timeskip to graduation day_

It was the final academy test. Passing it meant that you would become a genin.

"Okay class line up and get ready for the shuriken throwing test." Iruka said and when nobody responded because they were too busy talking he used his demon head jutsu, "GET OUTSIDE AND GET READY FOR THE SHURIKEN THROWING TEST!"

All the students accept, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino sprinted out of the classroom. Sasuke left to be first in line. Naruto walked because he wasn't scared of Iruka or the test. Shikamaru thought it was too troublesome to run outside for some test, and Shino likes to stay with his friends.

Sasuke threw his shuriken and hit 7 out of 10 targets on the bull's eye, hit 2 on the target, and missed 1.

Sasuke smirked knowing most people could not do better. He walked past Naruto and said "Beat that dobe."

"I will duck ass." Naruto said as Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji who was standing near them (he was their friend) snickered.

"hm," Sasuke walked away.

The other kids went through the shuriken part of the test. Nobody so far had beaten Sasuke's score.

Naruto was the last one to go. He through the shuriken and hit 8 out of 10 targets on the bull's eye and hit the other two close the second ring.

"Good job Naruto." Iruka said (*Mizuki is not here)

Naruto walked past Sasuke and stuck out his tongue playfully. He walked over to Shikamaru, Shino, and Choji.

Next, the jutsu test. Iruka called the students one by one. "Shino Aburame… Naruto Uzumaki"

Naruto walked into the room. "Naruto to pass you must perform a henge, a substitution, and at least three clones." Iruka explained

"Can it be any type of clone?"

"Um… sure I guess." Iruka answered a little caught off guard.

Naruto made a handsign and called out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Three clones appeared next to Naruto. He had one of them perform a transformation and had one use a substitution.

"Okay congratulations Naruto, you graduate." Iruka said handing Naruto a black colored headband.

After finishing the test Iruka announced to the class, "This year's rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki," everyone except Sasuke and sakura who was a diehard Sasuke fan clapped. "Okay class, tomorrow you will be assigned your team and your sensei so be here on time."

_At home_

"Congratulations sweetie," Kurenai said giving Naruto a giant hug.

"Mom can't breathe." Naruto gasped out.

"Oh… I'm sorry, but I am so proud of you." Kurenai said

"I can't imagine what you are going to me when I become hokage." Naruto said

Itachi chuckled, "I'm proud of you too buddy."

"Thanks dad." Naruto said.

"Naruto here, we want you to have this." Kurenai said handing Naruto a present.

"Really? For me?" Naruto said and his parents nodded.

Naruto opened it. Inside was a new ninja outfit. "Thank you."

"Well, go try it on." Kurenai said

Naruto changed in the bathroom and came out wearing a pair of black ninja pants and a red short sleeved shirt. He had bandages on both arms almost up to his elbows. Then, he had silver, anbu style arm guards. He had black ninja sandals that were taller than average. He also wore his black head band on his forehead. (A combo of Kurenai and Itachi when he was in the anbu)

"Aww, you look so cute." Kurenai said

"Mom…" Naruto wined

"I have to agree with your mother, you do look cute." Itachi said

"Dad!" Naruto shouted, "I want to look like a deadly ninja not cute."

"You do look like a ninja sweetie." Kurenai said

'Sigh, this is troublesome.' Naruto thought

_Then next day_

"Ok class, settle down so I can announce the teams." Iruka said "… team 7 will be Kiba, Sasuke, and Sakura. Your sensei will be Anko."(Because there are living Uchiha he doesn't need Kakashi)

After a loud shriek from Sakura Iruka went on, "Team 8 will be Naruto, Shino, and Ino. Your sensei will be Kakashi…"

"Team 10 will be Shikamaru, Choji, and Hinata. Your sensei will be Asuma." (Kurenai will not be a sensei just because of the family relationship with Naruto.)

In a little while-

A couple minutes later the sensei started showing up. Asuma came first. He called out, "Team 10 come with me." Shikamaru and Choji said bye to Naruto and Shino and left with Hinata.

Then, Anko showed up. She didn't walk in; she came crashing in through the window. "I am the sexy, Anko Mitarashi. Now team 7, come with me."

Kiba walked past Naruto, "Yes, did you see my sensei. She is smoken." Then, he ran off after his team.

Naruto, Shino, and Ino sat there waiting for their sensei to come in.

_2 hours later_

Naruto decided that Kakashi needed to be taught a lesson so he doesn't show up late again. He decided to pull a prank.

It took about 20 minutes for Naruto to finish setting up his prank. He clapped his hands in excitement. He couldn't wait to see Kakashi walk in to it.

_About 30 minutes later_

Kakashi finally showed up almost 3 hours late.

The moment he walked into the door way, Naruto's pranks went off.

By the time all of Naruto's pranks were done Kakashi was hanging upside from one foot with his hair painted bright pink.

Naruto exploded into laughter. Ino did as well. (Since Naruto wasn't hated and wasn't dead last Ino is friends with him. She is not a giant Sasuke fangirl only Sakura is.) Even Shino smiled under his jacket.

'This is going to be interesting.' Kakashi thought

**If you have any suggestions please tell me because it would be a big help.**

**REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys-**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I appreciate it. Keep it up. **

**Darkflash-**

After Kakashi got out of the trap he said, "Okay team 8 meet me on the roof in 5 minutes." Then he shushined away.

_On the Roof_

"So," Kakashi started, "Let's introduce ourselves by saying our name, hobbies likes, dislikes, and dreams."

"Why don't you go first sensei?" Ino suggested.

"Okay, I'm Kakashi Hatake, otherwise known as Sharingan Kakashi or the Copy Cat. I have many hobbies. I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream, I never really thought about that."

The three genin sweat dropped, 'So all we learned was his name.'

"My mom said that you're a pervert." Naruto said

"Well I view it as having special interests that women don't seem to like." Kakashi said, "Anyway, it's your turn."

"Well, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I have hobbies, likes, dislikes, and um… I'm not sure about my dream."

'Did I really sound that stupid?' Kakashi thought.

Naruto laughed, "I'm just kidding. My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My hobbies are training, learning new jutsu, and hanging with my friends. I like my parents and my friends. I like ramen, especially from Ichiraku. I dislike the fact that my mom won't let me get a pet and that my dad won't teach me high level jutsu. Oh, and the 3 minutes it takes for instant ramen to get ready. My dream is to become great ninja like my parents and become a better hokage than the fourth."

"WOW that was a lot of information." Kakashi said, "You, your next."

"My name is Shino Aburame. My hobbies are playing with my friends and gathering new bugs. I like training with bugs and bugs in general. I dislike bug killers and annoying loud people. My dream is to be a good shinobi and someday become head of my clan."

"Alright, Blondie it is your turn." Kakashi said

"I am Ino Yamanaka. My hobbies are working at my flower shop, shopping, and talking with my friends. Especially, with my friend Sakura except when she is obsessing about Sasuke. Personally I think he is too stuck up and his hair is ugly. He is also really rude."

"Hum," Kakashi cleared his throat, "Um… you're getting off topic."

"Oh, sorry. I like flowers, shopping, learning my clan jutsu from my dad, and a lot more. I dislike people who have a crush on the same person as I do, people who destroy flowers, and people who abuse animals. My dream is to become clan head and to live a happy life." Ino finished.

'And Kakashi thought mine was long.' Naruto thought.

"Well, nice too meet all of you." Kakashi said, "Tomorrow meet me at training ground 8 for your genin test."

"Test, but we already passed the academy!" Ino shrieked hurting everyone's ears.

"Yes, but that was the basics. This test will see if you are able to survive being a genin." Kakashi said

"I have a question," Naruto said, "What do we have to survive?"

"You will find that out tomorrow." Kakashi said, "Now I have a question. How long will this dye be in my hair?"

"Um… about two weeks." Naruto said as Kakashi's eyes widened.

'Two weeks! What will the other jonin say when they see this?' Kakashi thought.

"Well, be at the training ground by 7:00 sharp. Oh, and don't eat breakfast." Kakashi said

"Why can't we eat?" Ino asked

"Because you'll throw up." Kakashi said with suspense.

"Kakashi sensei you said to be there at 7:00 o'clock. If you are not there, be expecting another prank." Naruto said as he walked away with his two teammates.

Kakashi sighed, 'Looks like I will have to wake up early from now on.'

(^_^) ^(^_^)^ (^_^)

Naruto asked Shino and Ino to join him for lunch and they gladly accepted.

"So guys, tomorrow for Kakashi's survival test I say we work together so we have more of a chance of passing." Naruto suggested

"I agree." Shino stated

"Yeah, it sounds good." Ino said

"Cool, so after lunch do you guys want to train a little. It will help understand each other's skills so we have better teamwork." Naruto said

_At training ground 8_

For an entire hour, Naruto, Shino, and Ino practiced working together.

Naruto and Ino got along well.

Shino was quiet, but his friendship with Naruto made things easier.

To Naruto, it was the team was a good choice. Naruto was an attack and capture specialist. He used swords and nin jutsu to attack. His gen jutsu were more capture. Ino was an interrogator. Using her clan mind jutsu made it easy. Shino was a tracker and could fight. His bugs were good trackers and he could work well with them. Kakashi was an assassin or assault specialist and a tracker. It made a good overall squad.

After the training session, the three went home.

_At home_

Naruto came home and told his parents about his team and sensei. Kurenai was very happy with Naruto's prank because she hated perverts.

"Sweetie, if you ever see your sensei reading a small, orange book titled Icha Icha, tell me." Kurenai said

"Sure, but why?" Naruto asked

"Because that is a perverted book and I'm going to teach that man a lesson so he doesn't teach you anything perverted." Kurenai said becoming mad.

"Don't worry mom I won't become a pervert." Naruto grinned.

"Good boy." Kurenai pinched his cheeks

"OW! Ow, mom that hurts. Ow." Naruto said

_In the morning_

Naruto woke up to the smell of something delicious. He walked out to the kitchen where he saw all of his favorite breakfast foods prepared for him.

"Good morning, Naruto. I made you a special breakfast so you do extra good on your test today." Kurenai said

"I helped." Itachi said

"Yeah, yeah." Kurenai ignored him, "Enjoy."

"Um mom, I really appreciate this, but Kakashi sensei said not to eat or will throw up." Naruto said

"Well, I'm sure Kakashi won't care. Besides if you don't eat you will throw up if you work too hard." Kurenai persuaded

"Well, okay." Naruto began to inhale the food.

_30 minutes later_

Naruto had gotten dressed into his new ninja cloths and left the house shouting, "Bye mom, bye dad. Thanks for the great breakfast."

_At training ground 8 at 7:00_

**REMEMBER the more you REVIEW the faster I will update so…**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A message to all my readers**

**I checked and saw that I have over 800 messages for saying you guys read my stories. (the alerts and stuff) Well I feel that not many people are reviewing. I have about 7-9 people who review every update. **

**So for all of those people who don't review, Please do. I mean if you have an account and spend 15 minutes reading my story can't you spend 30 seconds reviewing. **

**Anyway thanks to all of you who review. I appreciate it.-**

_At training ground 8 at 7:00_

Naruto arrived after both Shino and Ino. "Hi Shino, Hi Ino."

"Hey Naruto." They both said at the same time.

"Is Kakashi sensei here yet?" Naruto asked

"No, not yet." Ino said

"Well, it is 7:02. I will wait till 7:05 before I start setting up for my prank." Naruto grinned evilly thinking about what he would do.

_With Kakashi_

Kakashi woke up with a bad feeling that he forgot something. He went to the bathroom and saw his pink hair. His eyes widened, 'Oh no. Naruto is going to prank me if I am late again.'

He looked at the clock, "It is 7:03. If I leave now I can get there before Naruto gets the prank set up."

With that he dashed out of his house.

_10 seconds later_

Kakashi ran back into his house. Put on his cloths and ran out again.

_Training ground 8_

"58 seconds, 57, 56, 55 ...10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2-" Naruto counted down.

"I am here, I am here." Kakashi panted and gasped for air.

Naruto smiled evilly, "Well Kakashi sensei, it is 7:05. You are 5 minutes late and I said if you are late I will prank you."

Kakashi sighed, 'Let's get this over with.'

"Well I feel nice today so if you dump this jug of milk," which he pulled out of nowhere, "I will undue my prank." Naruto said handing Kakashi the jug of milk.

What Naruto did not mention is that the milk is expired.

Kakashi thought, 'If his prank is as bad as yesterday, I might as well.' He raised the jug of spoiled milk above his head and poured it on his head. "Yuck, Naruto this is spoiled." Kakashi growled, "Unset your prank now."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. You feel for it. I didn't set a prank. I tricked you and you feel for it." Naruto laughed.

_After Kakashi went home, cleaned the milk out of his pink hair, and came back._

_It was now about 8:00_

"Okay, time to take the test. I think I am going to make it extra hard because of Naruto's little stunt." Kakashi said

"No fair!" his students cried

"Anyway, this test is called the bell test." Kakashi explained, "The point of this test is to get a bell from me. To pass you must get a bell." He said waving two bells.

"Wait, sensei, there are only two bells. How are all of us supposed to get one?" Ino asked

"All of you don't. One of you is going to fail this test and go back to the academy." Kakashi said making the three genin's eyes widen.

{[(I am sorry, but I didn't explain the test in much detail because I'm sure you all know about it.)]}

"On my count the test will begin. I want you to hide." Kakashi said, "One, two, three, START!"

Ino ran and hid behind a bush. Nearby, Shino crouched behind a tree and sent out three bugs. Naruto ran behind a tree nearby the others.

'Hum… so they are good at hiding.' Kakashi thought

Naruto slow crept towards his friend Shino. "Shino,"

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Shino hissed.

"Shino, this test, it's a fake. The real point is to test our teamwork."

"How can you be so sure?" Shino asked

"Do you real expect him to have a genin straight out of the academy to take on an elite jounin? Naruto asked

"I guess not." Shino

"Exactly, it is a test of teamwork. Now come on. We have to tell Ino." Naruto pestered

Naruto and Shino crawled over to their platinum blond haired teammate.

"Pissst… Ino," Naruto whispered

"Ah-" Ino didn't get to finish her loud scream because Naruto slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh, we don't want Kakashi sensei to hear us." Naruto said quietly

"Naruto what are you doing here." Ino hissed

"Ino we came to tell you-" Naruto started

"We?"She interrupted

"Yes, me and Shino. Now let me finish!" Naruto exclaimed, "This test is a test of our teamwork. All three of us have to work together."

"Why?" Ino asked

"The same reason I told Shino. Do you really expect us to take on a jounin?"

"I guess not." Ino confessed

"Then, help us. We all have to work as a team or we will have to go back to the academy." Naruto said.

"Fine," Ino said

After they all agreed on working together Naruto said, "Alright here's the plan."

**Review to get the next chapter faster. Especially if you want to see Kakashi get his butt kicked.**

**READ MESSAGE AT THE TOP AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all readers-**

**READ!**

**I'm so happy with all the reviews.**

**I want to say sorry in advance because this chapter is short. It is because I have been writing some new stories.**

**If I get around 60 reviews I will update really soon.**

**Anyway enjoy**

**Darkflash-**

Naruto climbed up a tree while Shino hid behind the same tree and Ino crouched behind a bush right next to the same tree.

Naruto shouted now and Shino snuck out of hiding unleashing bugs from his sleeves. They went towards Kakashi, sucking his chakra. Kakashi jumped up into the sky, over the bugs, and ran at Shino. He said, "Lesson 1, Tai jutsu."

But, he never got a chance to attack Shino because as soon as he came close enough, Naruto along with 2 shadow clones jumped out from a tree and threw two kunai each.

Kakashi was surprised, 'Did they really figure out the meaning of the test already?'

He easily dodged the kunai. Then, Naruto threw a punch at Kakashi. Kakashi caught it, but that didn't stop Naruto. He twirled around and attempted to kick him in the head. It was blocked again by Kakashi's arm.

Naruto took advantage of the fact that both of Kakashi's arms were occupied.

He flipped and did a drop kick to Kakashi's other shoulder. It connected causing Kakashi to let go of Naruto's fist. Naruto swiftly dropped attempting to grab the bells, but it failed.

He quickly jumped away and allowed Shino to take over. Shino sent bugs at Kakashi. "Ninja Art, Bug Style: Destructive Bug Snatch. Shino's bugs swarmed around Kakashi and in one quick movement grabbed him, flipped him over, and slammed him on the ground.

Then, Ino who was closest to Kakashi, ran out of the bush, grabbed the bells, and ran to Naruto.

"Ha, ha, ha, Kakashi sensei we pass." Ino said

"Well, it seems so. Which one of you is going back to the academy?"

"None of us, sensei." Naruto said, "We all worked together and equally helped to pass the test so you either pass all of us or none of us."

"Naruto is right all or none." Shino stated

"Well then, you guys… Pass!" Kakashi curved his eye into a smile.

"Yeah!" the three genin yelled.

_The Next Day_

"Bug boy in position."

"Blondie ready."

"Ice Shadow in position."

"Pink Pervert in position," Kakashi sighed, "Naruto I'm going to kill you for making these names."

The three genin giggled.

But, they weren't laughing as they spent the next two hours chasing the devil cat Tora.

_About two weeks and 20 missions of catching Tora later_

"Good job team 8." The old hokage said as Kakashi handed the mission report in.

Naruto, Ino, and Shino weren't listening. They were watching as Tora got squeezed by the Daimyo's wife. They were all thinking, 'Pay back you stupid cat' or 'Squeeze that devil cat, lady.'

The hokage broke their thoughts when he mentioned their next mission, "Okay your next mission can be, weed pulling, trash collecting, dog walking, oh we even have a job helping on a farm."

"Meow!"

"No Tora! Come back,"

Sigh, "Or you can go catch Tora again."

"No, NO, NO, NO, NOOO! I am sick of these lame missions. I want some action. I didn't train my butt off for nothing." Naruto yelled

"Naruto don't disrespect the hokage-" Iruka started

"No it is alright Iruka," Sarutobi interrupted, "Fine Naruto, I will give you a C rank mission."

"YES!" the three genin shouted

"Send in Tazuna."

**REVIEW! :) I am hoping that I'll get around 60 reviews. Don't let me down!**


	9. Chapter 9

**VERY VERY VERY IMPORTANT SO READ!**

**Okay, I have started writing 6 stories. One is on hold already. I feel it is too hard to write 5 stories at once and that I can't write a lot for some. ****So I decided that I will write one at a time. **

**IF YOU REALLY LIKE THIS STORY THEN PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES AND TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE. **

**I really want more people to read my newest story NOT AFRAID, but people haven't. I think it is because people don't like stories with Naruto and his sibling. But it is really good so please read it. AND MY OTHER ONES! ALSO REVIEW!**

**After you read my stories please review or PM me the order in which I should write them. **

**Anyway, questions I had from the last few chapters.**

**To: Maelstorm Crimson Flash Storm**

**1: Naruto has wind and fire infinities**

**2: Yeah, Sasuke's mom is alive**

**3: Maybe Asuma and Anko will get together**

**4: Sorry I will try but I don't think the chapters will get longer**

**REMEMBER TO READ THE MESSAGE AT THE TOP AND REVIEW!**

"Send in Tazuna."

Tazuna walked into the hokage office with a bottle of sake. He was wearing a pair of dark grey pants, a brown sleeve less shirt, and a straw hat. "These are the ninja who are going to protect me. Please, a shorty, some girl who only cares about her looks, and a weird, shy one."

"Don't worry sir. They are perfectly qualified for this mission and if things get out of hand I can handle it. I am a jounin."

"Yeah that makes me feel good." Tazuna laughed pointing at Kakashi's pink hair.

In his head Kakashi cursed at Naruto. 'No one takes me seriously like this.'

"Hey you drunk old man, we are awesome ninjas and can totally handle a C rank mission." Naruto yelled

"Well, we leave tomorrow morning. So meet us at the gate at 8:00." Kakashi said and walked out sulking.

_At Naruto's house (Kurenai is out on a mission)_

"Dad, I am going on my first C rank mission tomorrow." Naruto said to Itachi.

"Really, that's great."

"So I was wondering if you could train me today because we are protecting some bridge builder from bandits so I want to be ready since I never been in a real fight."

_Extra Note:_

_Naruto's chakra infinites are wind as a first and fire as a secondary. I am going to have him combine the elements later so it a super powerful flame._

_Naruto learned shadow clone because he can't do a normal clone since his chakra store is too high. _

_He only knows 1 wind jutsu, 2 nin jutsu (including shadow clone),5 gen jutsu, 2 ken jutsu styles, and 2 tai jutsu styles (he also knows the academy jutsus). _

"Sure, I don't want you to get hurt. But I am not training you a lot because I don't want you to be too worn out for your mission." Itachi said

"Okay dad."

_Training session_

Itachi decided to teach Naruto one of his signature techniques. It was a jutsu he invented that was based from two nin jutsus. It was a version of his crow clone and shushin called flying crow clone. This jutsu allows the user to turn into crows and fly to a different location if they get hit. For example, if he got hit by a kunai it wouldn't actually hut him. Instead Itachi would change into about 25 crows and fly somewhere else. Then, the crows will come together and turn back into Itachi. It was basically a very advanced substitution. It was a high B rank jutsu or low A rank jutsu because of its high chakra requirement and its very useful purpose.

Anyway, for the next three hours Naruto was trained by Itachi to do the flying crow clone jutsu. He used shadow clones to help him master it.

After the three hours Naruto mastered the flying crow clone. Then, he went to sleep to get ready for tomorrows big mission.

**REMEMBER TO READ THE MESSAGE AT THE TOP AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys- **

**! Yeah, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I was really busy these past few weeks. I got braces :D but they hurt. But now my teeth are okay. **

**Anyway, I am hoping to reach 100 reviews soon so my goal for this chapter is to get to 75 reviews. And to get my 10000 hit. I have 9926 hits right now.**

**THERE IS AN IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE BOTTOM!**

_Mission time-_

Naruto, Shino, Ino were waiting with Tazuna at the front gate.

"Where is your sensei?" Tazuna asked impatiently after waiting one hour.

Suddenly, Kakashi poofed up next to them, "Sup"

"Where were you?" Tazuna asked

"Sorry, I passed a black cat on my way here so I had to turn around and go the long way."

'Sigh, he will never learn,' the three genin thought while Tazuna sweat dropped.

They headed out.

They walked for about 10 miles. Naruto was saying how boring this mission was and Kakashi explained how missions were given out. He explained that for a C rank mission there shouldn't be much fighting.

They walked another mile or so when they passed a puddle.

Naruto who was trained by the village's top two gen jutsu experts easily noticed that the puddle of the ground was a gen jutsu. Also, there was the fact that it has not rained in days so there is no way that a puddle would be there.

He looked at Kakashi who had his head in that bright orange book of his. Naruto cleared his voice to warn the others and Kakashi nodded.

As they passed the puddle two ninja popped out and went to attack Kakashi. But Naruto quickly sprung into action. He attacked Gozu and Meizu. He threw two kunai at the chain and it hit a tree and held the two ninja from moving any further. Then, Kakashi swiftly hit the two to the tree and tied them up.

'These are the chunin missing nin from the hidden mist, the demon brothers. Why did they attack us?' Kakashi thought. Then, he asked "Who are you and why did you attack us?"

"Please don't kill us." Gozu stuttered

Kakashi spun a kunai around and said, "Maybe… if you cooperate."

"Gato, the man who sent us was Gato." Meizu said, "The man hired us to kill the bridge builder."

He swiftly knocked the two mist nin out. "Tazuna I need to speak with you."

"Yes?" Tazuna said

"These are hidden mist missing nin. These ninja do dirty jobs for money. Our job was to protect you from gangs and thieves. This is now easily a B rank mission. You lied about the mission status, endangering my pupils." Kakashi said, "I have half a mind to leave you here and go back home."

"Please I would have paid the price but, the wave country is poor and didn't have money to spend on expensive missions. Well, if you quit the mission now I will definitely die." Tazuna said, "But don't worry about it. If, I die my cute 10 year old grandson will cry for a few days. My daughter will live a sad life hating the leaf village and its ninja forever. But it won't be your fault." Tazuna said as everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, I guess we have no choice." Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Yeah, I think we should." Ino said as Shino and Naruto nodded in agreement.

Time skip- (Skip the boat ride.)

"Everyone Get Down!" Kakashi shouted.

A giant sword flew through the air and collided with a tree. Then, a large man appeared on the sword. He was wearing grey camouflage ninja pants and was shirtless. He had bandages that covered the bottom half of his face and was wearing a hidden mist head band with a slash through it.

"Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist," Kakashi's tone was stiff, which was different from how the genin had come to see the laid back Jounin. "I suspect you're here to kill the bridge builder."

"You're correct." Zabuza said in a dark tone, "I've heard of you too… Kakashi of the Sharingan, also known as the Copy nin."

Naruto recognized the strange word 'Sharingan' but didn't remember where he heard it.

"Surround Tazuna and protect him." Kakashi ordered, "And do not enter the battle. That's our teamwork here."

They remembered team training and fell into position with ease, covering Tazuna from all angles. Naruto pulled out his swords, Shino released his bugs, and Ino took out two kunai.

"How cute," Zabuza chuckled, "Toddlers playing ninja…"

Zabuza leapt down from the tree, hefting the large sword as if it were a toothpick, and sheathed it on his back.

Kakashi pulled up his headband and Zabuza laughed, "What an honor. I already get to see the famous sharingan."

The bandaged man began to form handseals, "Ninja art, hidden mist jutsu." Soon the entire field and lake were surrounded in a thick white mist. Naruto could barely see Kakashi in front of them just a faint outline.

Naruto smirked as he heard Zabuza whisper, "8 choices,"

Naruto took a sword stance and said, "Heart, Kidneys, Liver, Lungs, Spine, Clavicle vein, Neck, and Brain."

'What? This brat knows about silent killing? Well, this just got a whole lot more interesting.'

Naruto got ready. His father, Itachi had once copied the silent killing technique from a mist jonin and taught it to his which of course angered his mother. He remembered what Itachi said, 'This technique is simply. It basically is a very quiet method of killing an opponent, usually from behind with a sword or kunai. Because the user is very silent, it cannot be defended against. The user will often slit their opponent's throat, preventing any cry that might give them away.'

Naruto said, "Sorry sensei, but I'm joining the fight." And before Kakashi could protest Naruto vanished via shushin.

"Shino, Ino be on guard and extra careful." He took a step closer to his students and the bridge builder when he heard clangs from the clashing swords of Naruto and Zabuza.

Kakashi quickly took the time to plan the fight. Then, he called out, "Naruto come back! Now!" then, Kakashi went through the hand seals for the water dragon jutsu.

Naruto heard his sensei and use Zabuza's face as a push off to jump away also, kicking Zabuza towards the lake at the same time.

"Water dragon jutsu," Kakashi said as a large dragon made fully of water rose from the lake. It then dove at Zabuza knocking him into a nearby tree and splashing him with violent, raging water.

Kakashi drew a kunai and walked towards Zabuza. "Today you die Zabuza. Any last words?"

Before he could answer, two needles came flying out of the air piercing him in the neck.

A mist hunter nin came out of the woods, "Your right he is dead." then, he shushined to Zabuza's 'corpse,' "Thank you very much I have been searching Zabuza for a long time. Your battle is over now and I must dispose of his body." He took hold of Zabuza and shushined away.

"Good work team!" Kakashi said, "Especially you Naruto." He was cut off when he went to catch Naruto as the boy fainted. 'Sigh, he used too much chakra keeping up with Zabuza.'

"Tazuna how far away is your house?"

"Not too far from here. Come on, I'll lead the way." Tazuna said with joy

**IMPORTANT!**

**I want you guys to give me your opinion on what Naruto's bloodline should be or if he should have one. I am thinking of this one I invented, but don't know yet.**

**ALSO! Naruto isn't that over powered. His strengths are swords and genjutsu and he got lucky. So don't review saying Naruto is over powered and too strong. **

**Anyway, REVIEW!**

**`Darkflash**


End file.
